The Last Hommunculus: Anguish the Disheartened
by Accept Insanity
Summary: Anguish is the youngest of the Hommunculi, and when the others are killed she is captured by the Military. She finds herself in love, but he seems to like someone else. Will they learn to trust her or will they kill her?
1. Chapter 1

I was running for my life, if I was caught they were going to burn me alive. I sprinted through the tunnels under Central Command, breathing heavily. Envy was just burned to death right in front of me, and I was the last Hommunculus left. My bare feet pounded the concrete and ached. I wanted to stop, to slow down, but I couldn't. When I turned a corner, I ran into a mustachioed muscle man. Colonel Armstrong grabbed the collar of my shirt and held me up so I was looking him in the eyes. He got a look of surprise on his face, and started to question me, "You appear young, how old are you?" My hands were shaking, and I knew that I had to tell him the truth. "Twenty Five." I replied, looking up at his single lock of blonde hair. The sound of a man running close by echoed through the tunnels. Colonel Mustang rounded the corner and stopped to catch his breath. He said, "Good job Armstrong, put her down and back up." he held up his hand to show his ignition glove, and got ready to snap. "No Mustang. This one is young, we have to take her back for interrogation." They argued on and on about whether or not I was dangerous. Finally they came to a decision.

I sat, handcuffed to a chair. There was a metal table in front of me, and Mustang stood on the other side. When Armstrong came in, they began.

"What's your full title?"

"Anguish the disheartened, the sorrowful, the ulimate firearm."

"Your true age?"

"I told you, twenty five."

"Have you ever killed anybody?"

"No."

"What missions have you done for your Father?"

"None. The other Hommunculi kept me around as a sort of pet."

"Where is your Ouroboros?"

"Back of my neck."

"Are you afraid of us?"

"Only when you have that ignition glove on."

The two men gave each other a look and exited the room. They left me there, and I had no clue when they were coming back. After what seemed like hours, Riza Hawkeye took a seat across from me. She asked me questions about Father, the other Hommunculi, and questions that analyzed my level of threat to them. She sighed and said into an intercom, "Alright Mustang. She seems safe to me."

Armstrong carried me by the back of my shirt collar, walking me into a room with bulletproof glass walls and a titanium door. He set me down on the bed inside, and locked the door. "We'll all be back in the morning. Don't try anything stupid." and with that, I was alone for the night. I studied my surroundings. There was a bed, a lamp, and a ball in my prison. I sat on the floor and played catch with the wall. "This is going to be a long night." I whispered to myself. When I went to bed, I had nightmares of being burned to ashes and left in the tunnels. I woke up breathing heavily, my heart pounding. Mustang sat at a table outside of the prison, drinking coffee and doing paperwork. "Morning." he said, as if I were just a normal girl. It felt nice, to not be killed on sight just because I was a hommunculus. Of course I was in prison, but I wasn't dead.

I sat on the edge of my bed, staring out at Colonel Mustang. "Colonel, do you have some paper and a pencil? It's a little boring in here." He didn't look up, and he didn't answer me either. The scratch of his pencil was the only sound. I sighed and picked up the ball for the millionth time. I sat aginst the wall and tossed the ball, then catching the rebound. The sound was loud and echoed through the halls. I kept going, even at the sight of Mustang's aggrivated facial expressions. Tossing and catching, on and on. Mustang stood up and took a deep breath. I held the ball now, because he slipped on his glove. I slid into the corner farthest from him, starting to tremble. A boy around my age with a long blonde braid entered, with a large suit of armor following him. The Elrics. Of course. "Hi Ed." I waved and he glanced at me, then looked to the Colonel for an explanation. "What on Earth is SHE doing here?!" Edward yelled. Mustang was dumbfounded, "You know her? How?" Edward pointed at me and started to shout again, "She was in the lair of the Hommunculi! She just sat in the corner, the Father had her leashed to a post! Like a pet! She creeps me out!" Alphonse laughed and walked over to my glass cage. I stood up and talked to him while Edward had his spaz attack. "Oh... like a pet... I think she mentioned something like that," Colonel Mustang stated while rubbing the back of his neck, "Well anyway, we need you to take her to the training grounds and see what her power is. The ultimate firearm is what she told us."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey y'all. So my last story had a sad ending, comment to tell me if this should end in a happy way or sad way. I'll take suggestions on plotline too (with credit to thou of course.) Also I might not update this as frequently, sorry and thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ed slowly pushed his finger onto my cheek, squishing it. He kept poking me. As he jabbed he whined, "Come on! Do your weapon thing!" Alphonse picked up Edward and made him calm down. I sighed and replied, "I can't move my wrists around." Edward cursed under his breath as he unlocked the handcuffs. As soon as they hit the ground I transformed my arms into six barreled, rapid fire guns. I turned and shot at the dummy that they had put fifty feet away. The head went flying off, the bullets had cut straight through the neck. The look of sheer horror that was painted on Ed's face made me smirk. "That's not all I can do, boys." I said. The gun-arms stayed, but a huge missile launcher burst from my back and aimed at the dummy from over my shoulder. I sent an explosive projectile flying at the decapitated metal body. A loud booming sound sent Colonel Mustang running out onto the training ground. When he saw the small charred crater in place of the shooting range's figure his jaw hung open from awe.

"That's enough experimenting for one day." Mustang said as he shoved me back into the glass room. He strided away from me, and disappeared from sight. I sighed and stared out of my prison. I wanted to go into town and eat lunch, so I started to think of a way to break out. My finger transformed into a small blowtorch, and I melted the lock so that the door would open. With no trouble at all, I stepped out of the cell and started down the white hall. My short black hair and purple eyes gave me away immediately, and the officers that I walked past stared at me with confusion. I could hear them whispering to each other, "Did the Colonel let her out already?"

The roar of anger echoed through the halls. Roy Mustang stormed toward me. I waved, turned on my heel, and kept walking. My bare feet padded softly on the chilled flooring. The Colonel grabbed the back of my black shirt and whirled me around to face him. "Afternoon Sir, your glove is uncomfortably close to a snapping position. Would you kindly move that away from me?" Instead he held his hand right up to my face and spat, "You are here as our prisoner, you cannot leave on your own time. I killed your sister and burned your brother, and if you would like to try that again I'll end you too. Get back to your cell." The vision of Envy shrieking in agony ad tearing out his own Philosipher's Stone played in my mind. My missile launcher sprung from my spine and aimed at his head, I snarled, "You murdered my family. I can blow you to bits at any moment. I could have done it the minute you caught me. The only reason I haven't is because you can trust me, I have no purpose to kill. So either let me get lunch and leave that horrid cell, or die. Your choice." He sighed and stepped back. I smirked and said, "Good. Now would you like to join me in town?" The truth was that I liked the Colonel. A lot. I couldn't have killed him even if Father had ordered me to.

The taste of the steak I was eating filled me with satisfaction. Mustang sat across from me, still looking dumbfounded and confused. "Colonel, you feeling okay?" I asked. He looked at me and replied, "Uh, yeah... Just a little lost. I've never met a homunculus that didn't want revenge on me before." I stopped eating and stared at him. After realizing that I was probably creeping him out I said, "Well of course I miss my friends, but it's not like they treated me any better than you have been. In fact this is kind of a luxury compared to home." He was obviously even more confused than before, so I decided to tell him the sob story of Anguish the Disheartened. "Well, at home the other homunculi only kept me as a sort of yes-man. I cleaned the lair every day, washed all of their clothes, cooked their meals, took their beatings, and followed every little order that popped into their minds. When something went wrong, they would take out their anger on me. They beat me until my blood had stained the floor, then made me clean it up. The worst was that Greed had always been a little..well... inappropriate, and I couldn't do anything about it. Don't get me wrong I'm still.. ya know... a virgin... but he saw me as his toy." Roy Mustang was shocked, I could see the pity in his eyes and continued, "The only joy I had was Envy. After a few years of taking all of this from them, Greed had crossed the line. He kept hitting me until I was on my last life and couldn't regenerate. He was about two more blows away from killing me when Envy stopped him. After that, I had taken a liking to Envy. He wasn't my literal brother of course, so it wasn't weird for me to like him. At night I would sleep in his room, and he started to like me too. Father knew, and allowed us to be in a sort of relationship. We loved each other and the day that he had told me that he loved me, you drove him to suicide. I had to watch as you burned him, and when he crushed his Philosipher's Stone I started to bawl. That was the sound that sent you chasing me, you're a lucky man Colonel. Lucky that I'm the only forgiving homunculus."


	3. Chapter 3

Mustang and I walked in silence. We trudged back to Central Command, stopping for a second to stare up at the huge building. Riza Hawkeye ran out of the front doors and gave the Colonel a bear hug, "Colonel Mustang, Sir, I just got news that you'll be appointed as Fuhrer of Amestris!" She giggled and didn't let go until I cleared my throat and said, "Uh, congratulations..." Riza took a step away from Mustang and jabbed her finger towards my face angrily, "What are YOU doing out here? Don't do anything to my commanding officer or you're dead!" and with that she stormed back inside. Mustang smiled dimly. He was happy, but there was something bothering him. I tried to snap him out of it by talking about Riza, "Is she always like this? Maybe a little jealous that you're taking other ladies out to lunch." Mustang said nothing, but he frowned slightly, grabbed my arm, and brought me back to my cell. After shoving me back onto my bed he turned and left. From behind me I heard a rough masculine voice state, "I know he seems unfeeling, but his harsh behavior is only an act. That Colonel is a real marshmallow when you get to know him." A hardy chuckle followed his statement. I turned to find the blonde body-builder Armstrong sitting outside my cell drinking coffee. Of course, the wall hadn't been fixed yet so I climbed out with ease. Armstrong smiled, he obviously didn't see me as a threat, "Have a nice time with Mustang?" Yes, Alex Louis Armstrong was a heck of a lot nicer than the other people I've met so far. "It was pretty good... like you said he's as tough as a brick wall and just as hard to read. Makes for interesting conversation. What's the deal with Hawkeye?" He put down his coffee and rubbed his eyes, "Well, they've been having an on-off relationship. I think they're off for the moment... but they still get jealous when other people are hanging around eachother. It's complicated." I nodded and made my way back to the glass box. I laid down and drifted off into a satisfying nap, but when I woke up I wasn't in my cell.

My nap had lasted until around 1:27 A.M. and when I opened my eyes and stretched my arms I noticed I was no longer in the little glass box I usually stayed in. I sat up and looked around. I was sitting on an extremely comfortable bed, and everything about the room was fancy and magnificent. Not over the top or victorian, it was like a high class man's home. The hardwood floor was cool against my bare feet. Slowly, I made my way down the halls. I peeked into every room I passed, and kept exploring until I found a stunning kitchen. It was huge, had all stainless steel appliances, and opened into the living room. The living room was also extremely impressive (Then again all of this might be slightly exaggerated, I had been living in a dirty lair under the city until then). The lights were off and I thought I was alone, until a moving figure caught my attention. Laying on the couch was a very drunk Mustang, a bottle of beer in his right hand. The man was no longer in his military uniform, instead he wore normal Amestrian day clothing. He looked sorrowful and depressed. I walked towards him slowly, his pitiful look stayed when he saw me. I knew that something must have happened to make him like that. I sighed and took the bottle from him, he didn't put up any fight at all. After throwing the bottle away, I grabbed Mustang's hands and pulled him into a standing position. He put his hand up to his head and groaned. He slightly stumbled, and I put his arm over my shoulder to steady him. We shuffled back to his room and I made him go to bed. In his drunken stupor he curled up in bed fully clothed, and it took all my effort not to laugh as I yanked off his shoes. I hit the lights and was about to close the door behind me when Mustang said quietly, "I'm sorry. For everything."


	4. Chapter 4

I stood over the stove, flipping pancakes. I started to sing as I went, "My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down, says boy stop foolin around..." Colonel Mustang shuffled into the kitchen, still in a tired daze. I didn't notice him until it was too late. Halfway through the chorus he cleared his throat and I accidentally grabbed the scalding griddle. I pulled my hand up and watched it regenerate. Mustang yawned, "Morning. What are you making?"

"Pancakes. How's the hangover?"

Mustang groaned and dug in one of his drawers until he found a bottle of Aspirin, "Horrible."

"Anyway why am I here? This is your house I'm guessing."

"We decided you can't be kept in a class cell forever so until we figure something out, you'll be staying with me."

I nodded and served Mustang pancakes. I wondered what they had planned for me, and what would happen afterwards. After breakfast, the Colonel insisted that I go to work with him and stay under his supervision.

I sat in a chair next to Mustang's desk, wishing I was small enough to swing my feet. My vision wandered around the large room. There were several people at desks, just doing paperwork. I put my elbows up on the Colonels desk and whispered, "Is this seriously what you do all day? When do we go on some crazy exciting adventure where you burn people? That sounds like a heck of a lot more fun than this." He payed me no mind and kept working. I glanced over at Lieutennant Hawkeye, she was staring at Mustang dreamily. When she caught my gaze she looked down quickly at her desk. Hawkeye sighed and stood up, she left the room and one man got up and look out the door to where she had gone. "Alright, she's gone to talk with a few state alchemists. I'd say we have fifteen minutes at the least." he said, immediately the room came to life. Everybody had formed into a group and rolled a long piece of paper out onto Mustang's desk. The Colonel spoke, "Alright, General Armstrong will allow us into the Briggs Mountains for only a couple of days. She said there's a problem up there that they need help with, and lots of it. Hawkeye will only let us go if we exaggerate the situation. Everybody understand?" Everybody nodded and started to talk amongst themselves. It was nice to know that the Colonel wasn't all work and no play. When they heard Hawkeye's footsteps, everybody hurried back to their desks and pretending to be hard at work. While he was working, I couldn't help but stare at the Colonel. Yes I loved him, but why would he ever love me? His black hair distracted me for a while, then my gaze lingered over his eyes. Hawkeye walked behind me and whacked me in the back of the head with a dictionary."What do you think you're doing?" she snarled. A couple people looked up to see what was going on.

"Sitting. You have a problem with that Riza?" I wasn't whispering, so now everybody was looking at us. She stood above my chair to look taller than me.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Her staring down on me bugged me, so I stood up and towered over her.

"What could I possibly be doing that's annoying you?"

"Stop mocking me."

"Mocking you? Whatever do you mean?" It was obvious I was messing with her now. She tried to punch me in the stomach, but her wrist bone snapped and she shrieked.

"What the hell, Anguish!" she screamed through her bawling.

"I didn't do anything, _you_ punched _me_. You broke your arm on my ABS OF STEEL!" This drew a small laugh from the others, impressive considering the circumstances.

Hawkeye's wrist gushed blood and Mustang rushed to her aid. The medical team was called in and they took her to the hospital. I watched as life went on around me, standing in the crowd with nobody noticing my presence. My sorrowful curse kicked in as the excitement died down. I shuffled out of the office in the middle of the commotion, hands in my pockets. I went to find a place I could be alone.

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the icy Amestrian air. I stood on the roof of Central Command, staring at the dismal grey sky. My bare feet stung, and I wiggled my toes. After a couple of hours, the Colonel's car pulled up in front of the building. Him and Riza climbed out, Hawkeye's arm in a blue cast. My eyes stayed trained on the Colonel though, how he moved. How he spoke. His voice was calming, and knowing of his hatred for me I felt even worse than usual. My being alone, with nobody looking for me, made me realize that I didn't have anybody left. I didn't matter anymore, my importance ended when Envy died.

The sound of my feet padding softly down the sidewalk was the only noise. My walk back to Mustang's house was silent and lonely. I pulled open the front door and stepped into the foyer. Mustang was already there, talking to Major Armstrong. They took no notice of me standing in the open doorway. I slammed the door hard and it finally got their attention. "Not now Anguish, we're talking about an important mission." the Colonel said, waving me away. I sighed and went to my room, flopping down on the bed. I just laid there, letting my thoughts take over, "_Is this really it? Am I just another invisible girl? But I can't hate the Colonel... I don't have it in me._" I fell asleep to thoughts of Mustang dancing through my brain.

When I woke up I was tucked in to the covers with my head on the pillow, definitely not where I fell asleep. Maybe he did care about me, just a little? A trudged groggily down to the kitchen, wondering if Mustang was still home. There was a note on the counter, it read:

_Anguish, I had to go into work early. You're welcome to stay at home or go out, but be back by tonight. _

_-RM_

Be back by tonight? Why? I put the thought aside and left the house. The sun shined on the sidewalk, making it warm to walk on. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to go somewhere. As I passed the park, a hobo around 20 said, "Hey babe, maybe we should have a little fun. Just you and me."

I strided away from the corpse as if nothing had happened. He lay dead on the ground behind me, blood trickling from each of the bullet holes. Some people have no class.

"You shot a homeless man? Anguish are you crazy?! You're lucky he turned out to be a criminal and you have me to vouch for you. You have to learn to control yourself! Why did you kill him in the first place?" Mustang lectured me. I shrugged meekly and said, "Uh... self defense?"


End file.
